


Holding Out For A Hero

by celticdreamz



Series: CapHill Week Oct, 2014 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CapHill Week, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day, she’d find someone like Steve Rogers, but not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for CapHill Week at Tumblr.com  
> Major Theme: “Holding Out for a Hero" by Ella Mae Bo.  
> Minor Theme: Miscalculation.  
> Set a few hours after The Battle for New York.

The helicarrier sickbay was a study in controlled chaos. Injuries had been triaged, and most of the wounded had been stabilized. Once the raft had landed at Lakehurst, the worst had been transported to local facilities first. Commander Hill stared off into middle distance as a medic applied butterfly closures to the cut on her right cheek. She had pushed away the attention back on the bridge when Fury reported that Coulson was down. She still couldn't believe it. The man who had recruited her, and kicked her ass at Trivial Pursuit, was dead. 

But she couldn't think about that now. There was too much cleanup to do. Aliens, and alien tech, lay scattered across the City like debris from an epic pinata. Entire blocks had been damaged, if not destroyed. Buildings would have to torn down if they couldn't be repaired. 

Then there was the World Security Council. Hill was still furious about them, and how they made it sound like it was somehow SHIELD's fault that Loki brought the fight to New York. At least now he was in his brother's custody where he, hopefully, couldn't do any more damage. 

Cheers, applause, and a few shrill whistles broke Hill out of her reverie. Yet again, she waved off the med tech and climbed off the bed. Five familiar faces stood a few stations down from hers, and all looked like they'd been through hell and back. 

Fury had been right. SHIELD simply hadn't been equipped to handle a threat as big as the Chituari, but somehow the Director had _known_ something like that was inevitable. Hill had originally scoffed at the idea of bringing together a misfit band of so-called heros, but now…? She'd never been so relieved to have been proven wrong.

Bright blue eyes met hers and a tired smile followed a half-assed Army salute. Once a Marine, always a Marine, Hill returned the gesture with a salute so sharp it could've sliced through paper. His expression changed from one of surprise to respect to something she couldn't readily identify. All she knew was that everything else seemed to slow down and blur, except for Rogers. 

It wasn't often that she entertained the notion of a life after SHIELD, but Hill wouldn't have minded settling down with a guy like him. He had proven himself as a fighter and as a leader, and it didn't hurt that he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, either. 

"Wow, shit. Sorry, boss." Barton's voice broke the spell. "No, really. I…"

"Apology acknowledged," Hill replied, focusing on the archer with a wry look. "Acceptance pending."

"Fair enough," he answered. "Permission to kick my own ass into the middle of next week."

"Denied." But there was a touch of humor to her voice. "You will be too busy cleaning up after this clusterfuck."

"Yes, ma'am," Barton replied, and went to get checked out without waiting to be dismissed.

"Glad you weren't too hard on him," a new voice at her nine o'clock said. She didn't need to turn to know it was Rogers. 

"Brainwashed or not, Barton is still one of ours," she replied, crossing her arms over her bruised ribs. "I've been around him long enough to know when he needs help and when he needs disciplining. Putting him on cleanup duty is both. It gives him a chance to fix what he helped to break."

"I get now why Fury picked you for Deputy Director." Rogers' hand gripped her shoulder in a gesture of approval, solidarity, and camaraderie. "Good work, Commander."

"Captain," she replied, trying to ignore the slight heat in her cheeks.

Hill couldn't help staring once again at his perfectly-formed ass as he walked away to see to his team before seeking treatment for himself. Maybe one day, she'd find someone like him, but not today.


End file.
